


Development

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong></strong>
    <br/><em>Development</em>
    <br/><br/><em>: The process of moving one's pieces from their starting posts to new positions where their activity and mobility are enhanced. It must be remembered that one's pieces should be developed to squares where they work with the rest of their army towards a particular goal. If an individual piece is providing a useful service on its original square, then there may be no reason to move it.</em>
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **cheights** for being the best damn beta in any universe.

John stopped at the doorway of the conference room and just watched. If he had been unsure that they were back in Atlantis, watching Rodney ride roughshod over the science department would have driven that point home. So it took a moment before the words Kavanagh was saying hit him like a brick in the face. His hand automatically went to his sidearm, before he realized that he probably shouldn't shoot the asshole even though he doubted anyone would mind.  
  
But the broken look on Rodney's face made him need to do something. He strode into the room and glared at Kavanagh, enough steel in his expression that the other man stopped mid-sentence. "You know, seeing you weren't on the Daedalus, I really would think it's best that you shut up before you get yourself into trouble for talking about things you know nothing about."  
  
"I'm sorry Major, but I."  
  
John cut Kavanagh off. "It's Colonel now, and what part of keep your hole shut, don't you understand?"  
  
Rodney cocked his head at John before stepping between him and Kavanagh. "Ok, boys and girls, I think that's enough for today. Let's schedule another briefing for the same time tomorrow. Until then everyone's dismissed."  
  
John continued to glare at Kavanagh until the other man slinked out of the room without another word.  
  
Rodney waited until everyone else had left before he turned to John. "Okay, what the hell was that? I don't need you to fight my battles. I can handle Kavanagh."  
  
Leaning his hip against the conference table, John folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, I know you can, but what he said was uncalled for, Rodney. You are not responsible for Linstrom's death."  
  
Rodney nodded as he shut down his laptop. He looked up and met John's eyes. "I know that. Believe me, I do know that. It's just tough. I handpicked him for the mission. We'd worked together in Russia. He was one of the only people I know who earned the right to be as arrogant as me. He was a friend."  
  
John met Rodney's eyes with his own. He understood Rodney's guilt all too well. "He made his choice, Rodney. He knew the risks."  
  
Rodney sighed and started walking toward the door. "Somehow, I don't think he considered getting sucked out an airlock as one of those risks."  
  
John conceded the point. "You need to concentrate on all those people you did save."  
  
Heading toward the transport to the living quarters, Rodney gave John a wry smile. "I believe you get a lot of the credit there, Maj...er...Colonel. It was your stellar flying that saved us all. All I did was hold on and try really hard not to puke."  
  
John gave Rodney a smile back, a full blown one. "And for *that* I'm eternally grateful," Turning to the side as they entered the transport, he whispered into Rodney's ear. "You just never get the smell out."  
  
Rodney snorted . "Glad I could be of service." As they exited the transport, Rodney stopped and turned to John, his face thoughtful. "Any news on Ford?"  
  
"No, not really. I went through the reports Teyla compiled for me and nothing."  
  
"We'll find him," Rodney said, squeezing John's shoulder briefly before opening the door to his room.  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
Rodney sat his laptop down on the desk and turned around to face John. "I do. We defeated the Wraith and stopped the Daedalus from being flambéed. There's nothing we can't do."  
  
Leaning back against the door, John smiled once more. "You'd better watch out there McKay, people might get the impression you're an optimist."  
  
Rodney shook his head. "Never. They'll just rack it up to my ever expanding ego."  
  
"Well, I hope you're right. About Ford that is, not the ego thing." John was surprised by how easy it was to admit these things to Rodney. He never really had that luxury before.  
  
"Like I said after you talked with his cousin, Ford was proud to have you for a commanding officer and as a friend. Just like you told me, he knew the risks and what happened to him wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know that. I do," John said echoing Rodney's earlier words. But knowing it and believing it were two different things. He met Rodney's eyes. He could admit the truth to him at least. "But I feel like I let him down."  
  
Rodney nodded like he knew just how John felt. "Well I don't think he would ever see it that way. And the part of him that's still Ford, he knows there's no one he'd rather have out there looking for him."  
  
"Thanks Rodney," John said managing a weak smile. "And don't worry, your secret is save with me."  
  
"Secret?"  
  
"You really *are* an optimist." John winked.  
  
Rodney chuckled. "No, I just believe my own press."  
  
And with each passing day, John began to think there really wasn't anything Rodney couldn't do. So if McKay believed they'd find Ford. He'd believe it too. "Hey, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. I have something for you. Have a seat," Rodney said, motioning with his hands to his desk chair. "Here." He handed John a wooden box. "Consider it a congratulations on your promotion, thanks for not flying us into a sun sort of thing.  
  
"You got me a gift?" John asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
Rodney waved his arms. "It seemed like the right thing to do. If you don't want it or it's inappropriate..."  
  
"Oh shut up Rodney, who doesn't like gifts?" John looked down at the box and then slid the top off. Inside, he found a set of handcarved chess pieces. The underside of the top was a chessboard. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I had Teyla ask one of the Athosians to carve it for me before we left for Earth."  
  
John just cocked his eyebrow in inquiry, while his fingers stroked across the smooth wood of the pieces. He picked each up, in awe of the intricate detail of the workmanship. It was the nicest chess set he'd even seen.  
  
"I'm not omniscient if that's what you're thinking. It was supposed to be for me originally, and I guess it still sort of is for me. That is to say," Rodney stopped abruptly and sat on the end of his bed, his knees almost touching John's.  
  
John could see how hard this was for him to explain. It was too sweet of a gesture to ruin with their usual banter, so he stayed silent until Rodney was ready to continue.  
  
After a few seconds Rodney looked up and met John's eyes. "As I said on the Daedalus, I haven't found many worthy opponents."  
  
John smiled wide. "Are you saying you think I'm worthy?"  
  
Rodney smiled back before quickly looking down. "At the moment, no. But you have potential. I thought maybe I could teach you how to play. With your math skills, you should pick it up quickly."  
  
"Thank you," John said, reaching out to touch Rodney's knee. He then smiled, pulling his hand back to slide the cover back on the chess set. "I'd love for you to teach me. There's only one problem?"  
  
"What's that?" Rodney asked, clearly disappointed.  
  
John cocked his head, his smile turning into a knowing smirk. "I already know how to play."  
  
"But you said, 'I hope you're good at chess,' which could be implied that you, yourself, didn't know how to play," Rodney said with a frown.  
  
John leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. "Yeah, I did say that, but I never said, I didn't know how to play. And don't you know you should never assume, it just makes an ass..."  
  
Rodney cut him off. "Are you any good?"  
  
John winked. "You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"I guess I will, Maj...Colonel. I look forward to playing with you. Chess, I mean, playing chess."  
  
John stood up and Rodney followed suit. "I look forward to it as well. And Rodney, you know you could solve that whole Maj...Colonel thing by just calling me John."  
  
"But you've earned that rank and the respect that comes with it," Rodney said with such sincerity that it made John flush.  
  
Clutching the chess set in his hands, John once again leaned back against the door. "I know you respect me, and I appreciate the sentiment behind it. But I'd like to think I've earned the right to have you call me John as well."  
  
Rodney just nodded.  
  
Before the silence could turn awkward, John smirked. "Besides, it'll be easier for you when I kick your ass at chess to think of me as John and not just some Air Force Colonel."  
  
Rodney snorted, their usual routine back in motion. "Like *that's* gonna happen. I guess it'll be a good lesson for you to learn defeat in an arena that doesn't involve life-sucking aliens. But I will warn you, I won't be easy on you."  
  
"I know you won't. When is Rodney McKay ever easy on anyone."  
  
Rodney nodded. "True, very true, I make small children and brilliant scientists cry. And for the record, you've never been just some Air Force anything."  
  
"I know," John said. The tone of his voice acknowledged the point that Rodney was trying to make. They'd never been just *anyone* to each other. "And I promise when we play, I'll be very afraid, but right now I've got a security briefing I've got to get to. Thanks again for the chess set."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
John smiled and turned, waiting for the door to slide open.  
  
"Hey John," Rodney said from behind him, "you think you'll have time for a game after dinner tonight?"  
  
John turned, nodding his head yes. "Count on it."  
  
"Tonight then." Rodney's voice was full of the same eagerness it carried when he figured something important out.  
  
"Yep, tonight."  
  
And really John couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening than playing a game of chess with Rodney. He was pretty sure they were evenly matched. He couldn't wait to see who came out on top. But the outcome of the match really didn't matter in the long run. Rodney truly had given him a gift today and it had nothing to do with chess.  
  



End file.
